Morning Glory Academy
Morning Glory Academy is, to the outside world, a preparatory school. In reality, however, it is a mysterious location attempting to achieve unclear goals via sinister means. Their School Uniform is predominantly in shades of maroon, grey and dark blue. Public History Though the world seems to believe it is in the United States (possibly New York) , there have been suggestions it is actually located in Iraq. It opened its doors to the public fourteen years ago, quickly establishing itself as one of the most prestigious preparatory schools in the country. Consequently, the families of the entrants seem to believe their children are headed to a much brighter situation than they really are. The school appears to be run by Georgina Daramount ,but she answers to The Headmaster, her father. The school's motto seems to be "For a Better Future", a recurring phrase in the series. Once inside the school, the students are cut off from all communication: No phone, internet or email. This is supposedly due to an "unbreachable electromagnetic field". Design and Layout The building itself was allegedly designed by Benjamin Gerhardt in 1760, and functioned as a monastery until it was purchased by the academy's founders. It features Tuscan columns at the main entrance, and many towers including a belltower in the center. The area behind the school is forested, with two cabins at the edge that function as changing rooms. Somewhere in the forest is The Cave. There are apple trees on the campus, as well as a greenhouse. The grounds are walled-in with several layers of gates and under constant surveillance, making escape seem impossible . Other History The school initially seems to be set up under the orders of The Headmaster. Miss Dagney has been in service of The Headmaster for at least the last twenty-five years, as has Nine. Throughout their childhoods, Georgina Daramount and Lara Hodge were in competition for who would run the school, with Georgina winning in the end. When Lara was five, Georgina was attacked by a man named Ted, who Lara believed came from under the ground, where the school had kept them. She later implied that Vanessa Richmond was another of these people. In the Future Dr. Ellsworth and Alicia Wyatt appear to be trying to refurbish the school and are seen in a disheveled version of Lara Hodge's office. Presumably, it is in the school's boardroom that Dr. Ellsworth meets Julie Hayes with the apple trees outside the window. The school is shown to be abandoned and ill-kept when the Truants bring all the students into the future and completely in ruins when visited by Hunter and Dr. Ellsworth. Access There are hints that the school is not situated in a normal location. The faculty can apparently come and go at will, but access the school has not been shown. Instead, these are the known ways of arriving there: *The students are picked up by Albert arrive to the academy by car, but always fall asleep along the way. *Hodge arrives using the Underground Tunnels. However, the exit point of the tunnels are as yet unknown. *Casey arrives from The Cave. Trivia The general design of the school is based off Baylor University where Joe Eisma got his BA.Joe's Linked InMGA Study Hall Special Edition #11 Joe Eisma Joe Eisma has also mentioned he got some inspiration from the Xavier Academy for Gifted Students in the 90's X-Men comics.MGA Study Hall Podcast #20 References Category:Locations Category:Morning Glory Academy